Naught But Bones (version française)
by Mieux Respirer
Summary: Le Amy/Eleven AU universitaire que vous n'auriez jamais pensé vouloir. Traduction de la version originale portant le même nom.


Ceci est une traduction de l'œuvre originale de **stupidbloodyidiots**. Vous trouverez le lien vers la version anglaise (que je vous conseille fortement de lire si vous en avez la capacité) sur mon profil, ou d'une simple recherche des mots **Naught But Bones** sur Google.

Note de la traductrice

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions de Doctor Who en français. C'est une triste chose. Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne parlent que la langue de Molière, mérite de lire _Naught But Bones_ (_Que des os_ ou _Rien que des os_, si j'étais de ceux qui traduisent les titres) qui va devenir votre nouveau standard de fanfic dans une université, univers alternatif et tout le tralala. Anne va vous faire aimer des personnages drôles, attachants et tangibles. Et si c'est mal écrit, tout est la faute de mes pauvres talents de traductrice. Bonne lecture !

PS : Je compte traduire les reviews et les communiquer à l'auteur. Ne vous gênez pas.

PS 2 : Je publierai un chapitre par semaine, deux si pas mal de lecteurs me mettent la pression.

N.B. : J'ai traduit « Patches » par « Patch » parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux et que « Patches » ne se prononce pas super bien en français. Pardonnez-moi seigneur ! Aussi, je regarde Doctor Who en anglais... Alors si quelqu'un pouvait me dire ce que le Docteur dit plutôt que « Come along, Pond! » dans la langue de Molière, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Oh, puis « raggedy » aussi. Loqueteux ou déguenillé, c'est pas super.

Traduction de la note de l'auteur

J'ai pris beaucoup de libertés et je vais continuer de le faire. Accrochez-vous ! Ceci pourrait être une fic sacrément longue.

Notez que le rating de cette fic pourrait passer à M dans les chapitres futurs.

Le titre est pris de _Richard II_, pour la simple raison que je n'ai pu penser à rien d'autre.

Ainsi, ça commence.

* * *

Amy Pond se réveille la tête dans le tiroir à chaussettes, des grognements semblant provenir du seul autre lit de la pièce.

« Merde, » dit Mels. « Merde, merde. »

« Tais-toi, » articule Amy avec une certaine difficulté ; sa propre voix résonne trop fort dans ses oreilles. Maintenant elle peut sentir la douleur dans son crâne, la nausée dans son estomac, et les rayons du soleil qui percent la fenêtre de leur clarté, brûlant ses iris. _Putain de lendemains de veille_, elle pense.

Elles s'accompagnent l'une l'autre dans le silence jusqu'à la salle à manger pour le brunch du samedi matin, portant toutes les deux des pantalons de jogging. Amy s'attaque avec une certaine paresse à ses œufs, fourchette à l'appui, sans jamais porter une bouchée à sa bouche, lorsqu'elle reçoit un message texte de Rory : _il t'est arrivé quoi hier ?_ Elle répond, _qui sait ?_

Après avoir mangé un peu et avoir avalé quelques gorgées de café, elle et Mels se sentent toutes les deux un peu mieux. Tellement mieux, en fait, qu'Amy lui demande si elle aimerait aller à une des soirées organisées par les Grecs ou à la petite soirée qui a lieu dans une maison hors campus plus tard.

« En fait, j'ai un rancard. » Amy fronce les sourcils, surprise, alors que Mels sourit, l'air satisfait, à l'autre bout de la table. Ça c'est – bizarre.

« Un rancard ? Toi, mademoiselle Engagement ? » Mels n'a pas de rendez-vous, à sa connaissance. Elle couche à gauche et à droite. Les gens sont habituellement surpris d'apprendre qu'Amy ne fait pas pareil.

« Dit la fille qui est avec le même garçon depuis plus d'un an. »

« Si longtemps que ça ? » Le téléphone d'Amy vibre, encore un message texte de Rory : bonne stratégie pour les examens finaux. Il n'était pas sorti beaucoup ces derniers jours – tout au moins pas autant qu'en première année, quand il profitait de la moindre occasion d'accompagner sa petite-amie dans ses « fonctions sociales ». Elle devait danser (lire : se frotter contre) _quelqu'un_, après tout : c'est une grande amatrice. C'était d'ailleurs le talent de Rory pour la chose qui l'avait convaincue qu'il n'était peut-être pas, après tout, l'incarnation humaine de l'ennui, une étape essentielle vers la relation dite « sérieuse ». Elle l'avait surnommé « déhanché magique », et après une nuit particulièrement chaude de danse et d'échange des baisers (avec la langue), elle avait accepté un véritable rancard.

Mels avait raison : ça faisait déjà plus d'un an. Dans trois semaines après les examens finaux, ils auraient la moitié de leurs études universitaires de passées. Cette seule pensée ramena presque la nausée dans son estomac.

« Pas étonnant que tu aies oublié cet anniversaire. » Mels sourit encore avec ce petit air satisfait. Amy tire la langue.

« Avec qui tu sors ? »

« Ah. » Le sourire de Mels devient encore plus désespérant, si c'est possible.

« Oh, est-ce qu'on va vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? » demande Amy, la fusillant du regard.

« Non. Parce que tu ne me le feras jamais admettre. »

« Est-ce qu'il est dans notre année ? »

« Comment tu sais que c'est un il ? »

« Bon argument, tu évites la question. »

« Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Je connais tout le monde, » lance Amy en dérision, parce que leur collège est suffisamment petit pour que ce soit presque vrai.

« Pas lui. »

Bien que l'attitude de son amie la frustre, la situation lui rappelle pourquoi elle et Mels s'entendent aussi bien. Mels n'est définitivement _pas_ ennuyeuse. Tant pis, elle décide d'oublier le rendez-vous clandestin de sa colocataire. Elle saura bien un jour : les secrets ne font pas long feu par ici.

* * *

Rory vient la visiter ce soir-là, alors qu'Amy se prépare pour la soirée.

« Avec qui tu vas sortir si Mels a un rendez-vous ? » il demande, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Elle ne porte que ses sous-vêtements, fouillant sa sélection de mini-jupes.

Elle hausse un sourcil. « J'avais pensé à mon petit ami. »

« Tu veux dire celui qui a deux cents pages de biologie à retenir ? Je crois qu'il est occupé. »

« Non, je veux parler de mon _autre_ petit-ami. » Rory essaie de faire sonner son rire comme forcé, pour avoir l'air un peu insulté, mais en réalité il la trouve hilarante et Amy le sait. Elle presse rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Je pensais rejoindre Laura. »

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps on a fait quelque chose tous les deux? » _Rabat-joie_.

« Tu veux que je m'assoie à la bibliothèque avec toi ce soir ? » Elle sort une jupe cigarette, complètement noire et plutôt étroite, de son garde-robe – que Mels surnomme « la jupe de fille facile » – et s'y glisse sans trop de difficulté.

« Ce serait – » Rory a dû voir son visage parce qu'il se tait immédiatement. « Okay. T'es pas sérieuse. Et c'est très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas de problème à ce que tu sortes, je veux que tu t'amuses. » Il joue avec le trou dans ses jeans, la mine abattue. Amy s'empêche de rouler des yeux. Il ajoute, « mais il ne reste que deux week-ends avant la fin de la session, après celui-là. »

« Alors, viens avec moi, idiot. » Toujours à moitié nue, elle grimpe sur le lit puis sur ses genoux. Cela semble plaire à Rory, qui caresse ses cheveux comme s'il ne pouvait pas arrêter même s'il essayait.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as pris un semestre facile pendant que moi je souffre pour espérer entrer en médecine, » il proteste.

Elle sourit. « Tous les semestres sont faciles si tu te contentes de faire le strict minimum. »

« Tu es si sage, », il lance, sarcastique, l'embrassant néanmoins sans hésitation. Ils se laissent aller quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entreprenne de défaire sa braguette et qu'il déclare qu'il doit vraiment, _absolument_ retourner à la bibliothèque. Amy laisse échapper un gémissement mécontent. Elle s'assure de lui taper les fesses quand il passe la porte.

* * *

Amy titube hors de la maison dans la cour arrière, désorientée et épuisée, empestant la bière. La personne qui a qualifié cette soirée de « petite » l'a vraisemblablement induite en erreur ; une centaine de personnes se serrent les unes contre les autres dans le salon et ils sont plus nombreux encore dans le couloir, les fondations du bâtiment elles-mêmes tremblent de concert avec leurs girations. Elle a perdu Laura et leur amie une heure auparavant, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisqu'elle se sentait capable de danser avec des étrangers des jours entiers – jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à avoir envie de dégueuler et qu'elle doive se débattre pour atteindre la salle de bain. Même si elle se sent extrêmement mieux depuis qu'elle a l'estomac vide, elle a l'impression que l'air à l'intérieur pourrait faire suffoquer une personne.

La chaude brise d'une presquenuit d'été la frappe au moment même où elle met les pieds dehors, et elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air, soulagée. La cour, de bonne taille et entièrement clôturée avec quelques arbres, un petit patio et une... balançoire, étrange, est vide. Un gars a perdu connaissance sur un banc dans le jardin, une bouteille de bière sur le ventre. Il est sa seule compagnie. Amy se laisse tomber dans une chaise.

Elle est sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une voix un peu fausse résonne derrière elle : « Tu as une pomme ? »

La rapidité avec laquelle elle entreprend de se tourner pour enquêter sur la source du bruit passe près de l'envoyer valser, avec la chaise, sur le sol, mais elle arrive à conserver son équilibre. Il y a un garçon là, tout un spectacle, probablement le garçon le plus _saisissant_ qu'elle a jamais vu... ce qui ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'il est beau, elle n'utiliserait pas ce mot. Si elle devait le comparer, ce serait à un dessin animé, avec ses traits dessinés juste un peu plus gros que dans la vie réelle. Ses cheveux tombent devant son visage et il se tient comme une... nouille, elle le sait rien qu'à regarder sa pose légèrement penchée et la façon dont il se tient, préparé à recevoir une réponse à sa question. Ses vêtements – Seigneur, d'où il sort ? – une veste en tweed rapiécée aux coudes, des pantalons ridiculement serrés et elle croit apercevoir des bretelles lorsqu'il bouge, l'air boudeur.

« Une pomme, » il répète. Mon Dieu, sa voix est tellement _étrange_, comme une incantation. Elle est bouche bée.

« Excuse-moi ? Une pomme ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » Il commence à marcher, il tourne en rond devant elle. « J'en veux une. »

_Il est saoul_, pense Amy. _Il est sûrement complètement bourré. Il a dû se pointer à une soirée thématique, d'où ses vêtements._ Peut-être une soirée habillé-comme-ton-prof-préféré, quelque chose comme ça, quoiqu'elle ne peut imaginer un prof qui daigne porter une veste avec des patchs aux coudes. Ils n'étaient pas à Oxford, tout de même.

« Il y a du rhum aux pommes à l'intérieur, si ça te dit. » Elle a soif, sa bouche encore un peu sèche et collante après le vomi, mais elle a comme un pressentiment que l'eau sera difficile à trouver par ici.

Patch est en train de secouer la tête. « Je n'aime pas l'alcool. Mauvais goût, ça te déshydrate. »

_Alors quoi ? Il a fumé ? Un étranger canon qui plane._ Elle a vraiment trouvé le jackpot.

« Je suppose que t'as raison, ça déshydrate, » elle répond stupidement.

« Évidemment ! » Elle éclate de rire à son exclamation, et il met encore plus d'effort à avoir l'air boudeur. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

Amy cache son visage derrière ses mains, essayant d'étouffer ses gloussements. « Mon Dieu, j'en sais rien. Tu es _qui,_ exactement ? »

Il se tient bien droit, les mains sur les hanches, apparemment dramatiquement blessé par sa question, comme si elle venait de lui demander de lui révéler le plus grand des secrets. « Pourquoi ? Qui es-tu ?! »

« Je suis Amy Pond. »

« Je m'ennuie, Amy Pond. »

Amy sourit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? » Elle se surprend elle-même en posant la question, qui lui apparaît un peu coquine, mais il se passe quelque chose avec les phéromones de ce gars et elle n'a pas toute sa tête. Elle peut juste, vous savez, mettre le tout sur le dos de l'alcool. Elle est déshydratée !

Il penche la tête et la dévisage, probablement en train d'essayer de déterminer si elle est sérieuse. Puis il dit, à sa plus grande surprise, « J'ai envie d'aller nager. »

« C'est une façon de parler ? » répond Amy, fronçant les sourcils.

Ce doit être un euphémisme... mais elle a l'impression que ce garçon ne connaît pas les euphémismes. Elle reste assise la bouche ouverte pour un battement puis reprend ses esprits. « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne te connais pas ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne me connaîtras jamais si tu ne me suis pas, n'est-ce pas, Pond ? » Elle aime le fait qu'il l'appelle Pond. Elle fait un « pop » avec ses lèvres.

« Tu es grossier. »

« Tu es rousse. »

« Comme si c'était une insulte. » Elle laisse son dos épouser le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, satisfaite du froncement de ses sourcils à lui.

Il fait un pas vers elle, se penchant, et elle doit admettre que ça fait son effet : son cœur se met à battre plus rapidement contre sa cage thoracique. « Je vais entrer par infraction dans le Centre sportif, » il chuchote, puis lui fait un sourire qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de renvoyer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'idée lui apparaît comme la meilleure de toute l'histoire, entrer par infraction dans le centre sportif pour se baigner. Le genre de choses qu'on se doit de faire au Collège. Il recule et se met à marcher à grands pas vers la rue. Amy ferme les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à temps pour demain matin ? »

Il s'arrête, tourne sur ses pieds. Son visage est dans l'ombre. « Pourquoi, il se passe quoi demain ? »

Rory : Rory est demain. « Je ne sais pas. Des choses. La vie. » Elle se retrouve debout, marchant vers lui.

Il continue de sourire, et lui prend la main, un geste extatique. Sa paume est chaude et sèche. « C'est bon alors. De retour à temps pour les choses. »

Puis elle est entraînée en dehors de la cour et plus loin, sur le campus – il sont à moins d'un demi-kilomètre du centre sportif, leur campus et la ville étant presque une seule et même entité, comme c'est souvent le cas dans les plus petites villes –, elle se demande vaguement si quelqu'un va les voir se tenir par la main et se demander si quelque chose de mal est sur le point d'arriver, mal dans le sens de coquin. Elle se demande aussi s'ils auraient raison de penser une telle chose. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est avec Rory.

Elle pense, de façon absurde, que ça ne la dérangerait pas. Quelque chose de mal, dans le sens coquin. Son stupide copain trop ambitieux a été si occupé ces dernières semaines.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air du type petit délinquant, » lui chuchote-t-elle, alors qu'ils marchent sous les lampadaires, leurs mains toujours liées.

« Eh bien je ne le suis pas. Ceci est un crime sans victime. C'est au nom de la jeunesse et de la romance, tu vois. » Sa voix continue de la surprendre.

« Romance ? » elle se fait l'écho de ses paroles, sonnant involontairement contente d'elle-même.

« Oui, romantique ! Je me sens comme si on était dans _The Breakfast Club_. »

Amy plisse les yeux, les débuts d'un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que tu as vraiment vu _The Breakfast Club ?_ »

« Non. Je ne regarde pas beaucoup de films... Il faut trop... rester assis. » Elle remarque qu'il serre sa main un peu plus fort. « Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. »

« Ce n'est pas le mien non plus. » Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment questionnée à savoir pourquoi elle ne termine pas la moitié des films qu'elle commence, mais Patch, étrangement, a une bonne explication. Même s'il parle pour lui-même. Amy se sent embarrassée de se sentir comme si ils étaient des amis de longue date ; elle doit se souvenir qu'elle ne le connaît pas, c'est juste une impression qu'elle a.

Ils atteignent l'entrée principale du centre sportif, une rotonde avec sa façade de verre, et elle est confuse lorsqu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Amy s'immobilise sur le trottoir. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Vers l'arrière ! » Il lui fait signe de le suivre. « Ils laissent l'aire de chargement déverrouillée pour les livraisons qui arrivent tôt le matin. C'est le secret le mieux gardé du monde des sports universitaires. » Elle laisse échapper une exclamation moqueuse, mais le suit. La confiance qu'elle donne à un étranger... Oh, vaut mieux ne pas penser à ça.

Il a raison : la porte du côté de l'aire de chargement est bel et bien déverrouillée. Leurs mains jointes se balançant dans l'espace entre eux, ils s'avancent lentement dans la pénombre du bâtiment, d'abord dans l'air de chargement qui a des allures d'entrepôt, puis dans le lobby, et enfin en direction de la piscine. L'entrée débouche tout en haut des gradins, et c'est là qu'il délaisse sa main pour la première fois, laissant ses doigts à leur solitude. La lumière se reflète dans l'eau, tordue par elle, baignant la pièce d'une jolie couleur bleue. Les ondes créées par l'ondulation constante de l'eau lèchent la moindre surface. Elle regarde et c'est beau, d'une façon telle qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé que cette école soit capable de l'être.

La vue l'occupe à un point tel qu'elle ne réalise pas quand il commence à enlever ses vêtements.

Elle ne dit rien, mais se retrouve à descendre les escaliers vers la piscine en le regardant.

Patch n'a apparemment pas cessé de parler une seule seconde depuis leur arrivé dans la pièce : « … j'avais une piscine quand j'étais enfant, avant que nous déménagions, puis après que nous ayons déménagé encore une fois. Nous déménagions beaucoup, tu sais, mais j'aimais les endroits avec des piscines davantage. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'y aller seuls, mais je le faisais quand même, » affirme-t-il fièrement tout en retirant son t-shirt. Il a des épaules _fabuleuses_. « Je n'étais pas très "tu n'as pas le droit" enfant. Je ne lui pas... toujours pas ? Je ne le suis toujours pas ! » Il laisse tomber son t-shirt sur le dessus de la pile avec sa veste et ses vieux souliers. Ses bretelles pendent lâchement à sa taille et il commence à déboutonner ses pantalons avec entrain. « Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te questionner sur la grammaire ? Ça m'arrive. Tout le temps. Inverse deux mots et la phrase perd son sens ! C'est délicat, tu sais... Un peu comme si tu étais un... un souffleur de verre. » Amy regarde ses pantalons tomber à ses chevilles, et il s'en dégage, de sorte qu'il se tient debout ne portant que ses sous-vêtements. Ils sont couverts de petites fusées. « Tu es un souffleur de verre et si tu fais la moindre erreur, le vase est ruiné ! C'est ça, la langue. » Sa peau est complètement lisse à l'exception de quelques grains de beauté, et ses muscles lui donnent une certaine élégance. Il n'est ni vraiment musclé ni maigre. Juste... dessiné. Parfaitement. Comme si quelqu'un avait pris le moule « homme » dans son esprit et l'avait rempli pour atteindre ce résultat.

Elle tend la main vers lui, avec l'intention d'accrocher ses mains derrière son cou et d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais il choisit ce moment précis pour se jeter tête première dans l'eau. Debout, dépourvue, au bord de la piscine, Amy a presque envie de gémir.

« Tu viens ? » Lance-t-il, de retour à la surface. Un autre non-sous-entendu. Ses shorts remontent dangereusement sur ses cuisses, mais l'ondulation de l'eau l'empêche de bien voir.

« Oh, je dois tout enlever aussi, maintenant ? » Elle le dévisage, mais pas vraiment parce que l'idée de se retrouver presque nue l'offense. « Je suis surprise que tu ne me proposes pas un bain de minuit. »

« Je ne te demanderais jamais ça. » Comment arrive-t-il à sonner si innocent quand ils sont en train de se déshabiller pour se baigner ensemble et quand tout est vraiment parfait pour ce genre de moment, excepté le monde qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ces murs de béton ?

Amy retient son souffle et enlève son chandail, mais il ne la regarde même pas – il se laisse flotter comme un homme mort à la surface de l'eau, ce qui laisse son _maudit entrejambe_ juste là au-dessus de l'eau, et elle peut presque – oh non, non, non. Elle se retourne brusquement, reprenant ses esprits, mais se débarrasse quand même de sa jupe et de ses bottes de cowboy. _C'est sensuel_, pense-t-elle, _mais ça n'a pas à être mal. _

Maintenant dans ses sous-vêtements, elle regarde rapidement autour d'elle et repère le plongeon. C'est de l'autre côté de la piscine. Elle s'y rend. Elle prend le moins haut des deux, parce qu'elle n'est pas cinglée, et monte lentement l'échelle jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de tout. Elle remarque que Patch la regarde enfin.

Elle croit qu'elle plonge bien, mais ça se passe si rapidement qu'elle ne peut en être certaine. Quand elle remonte à la surface, il s'est appuyé sur la ligne de flotteurs qui sépare la piscine en deux, son grand menton appuyé sur ses bras croisés.

« On me reluque ? » demande-t-elle, nageant vers lui. Merci Dieu le tissu de son soutien-gorge est suffisamment épais, quoi qu'on doive presque voir au travers celui de sa culotte. Mais, encore, étrangement, c'est son visage qu'il regarde avec cette expression curieuse, puis ses cheveux, qui étendus autour d'elle dans l'eau.

« Je ne reluque pas, » il murmure, la reluquant sans gêne.

« Je ne reluque pas non plus. » Amy mord sa lèvre, décidant de tester les limites de la fausse timidité. « Je ne te reluque pas à l'instant. » Il plisse les yeux, mais ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire. Fredonnant, elle nage loin de lui, s'extirpant de la piscine et s'assoyant sur le bord. Elle tapote l'espace à côté d'elle, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Elle fait un effort conscient pour éviter de regarder sous la taille lorsqu'il s'extirpe lui aussi de l'eau.

Un peu d'eau se retrouve au bout de son nez et tombe. Ses cheveux dégouttent de la même manière. Pour une raison obscure, cela lui donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

Alors elle le fait. Il est mouillé et un peu glissant à cause de la piscine, mais elle glisse ses bras autour de son cou de toute façon, tirant sa bouche vers la sienne et les laissant s'entrechoquer. Elle n'hésite pas à glisser sa langue où elle le pourra dans sa bouche, et elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour un meilleur effet. Elle sent sa main se débattre dans ses longs cheveux mouillés et il serre son bras désespérément, ce qui est pour elle le signe qu'elle doit continuer... jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus. Ses doigts viennent de se frayer un chemin dans ses shorts lorsqu'il attrape sa main et la force à arrêter, alors qu'elle n'a rien attrapé du tout. Puis soudainement, bizarrement, elle se sent repoussés et maintenue de force à bonne distance de lui et il bafouille son nom d'une manière qui fait plus horreur qu'extase.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu... » Il se met debout et s'éloigne d'elle, elle fait pareil pour le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu _fais Patch ? Tu avais envie il y a une minute à peine ! »

« Je ne fais pas _ça_, Amy. » Le regard dans ses yeux rappelle la peur, mais quelque chose dit à Amy que cette peur est davantage que la virginité, quelque chose qu'elle avait présumé. « Je ne suis pas... Toi, et moi et... _ça_... Ça ne peut jamais marcher. »

« Écoute, tu es très gentil, mais nous sommes samedi soir, juste avant les examens finaux, alors je n'avais pas quelque chose de très... permanent en tête. » Elle ouvre grand les bras, nonchalante. « Débarrassons-nous de notre stress. »

« Un samedi soit avant les examens finaux, » il répète, et elle réalise qu'il a lui-même compris quelque chose, même si elle est loin de comprendre de quoi il s'agit. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Il court vers ses vêtements, tentant de rassembler sa garde-robe assez élaborée le plus rapidement possible.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas te transformer en citrouille ou quelque chose ? » Amy a une sensation bizarre au fond de l'estomac, elle croit qu'il pourrait s'agir du rejet. C'est une nouvelle expérience, pour elle. Elle drape ses bras autour d'elle, se sentant soudain trop exposée.

« Non, non, non, » murmure Patch. Il continue son affaire et semble l'avoir entièrement oubliée, ce met Amy hors d'elle.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, garçon en loques ? » demande-t-elle. Il monte les escaliers en courant, son t-shirt mal ajusté, collé à son corps humide, ses bretelles se balançant inutilement de chaque côté.

« Je suis désolé, Amy Pond, » répond-il. « Je serai de retour. Donne-moi cinq minutes ! »

Elle attend jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux soient complètement secs, et essaie de faire en sorte que ça ne fasse pas trop mal.

Ce n'est qu'une fois habillée et prête à partir qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne connaît pas son nom.

* * *

Traduction de la note de l'auteur

Tellement de questions! Qui était le rancard?! Est-ce que Patch est puceau?! Est-ce qu'ils sont tous américains?! Vais-je nommer le onziène docteur « Jonhn Smith »?! (Je ne le ferai pas.)

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode du prochain Top AU-Collège américain.

Note de la traductrice

Voilà! Je ne me suis pas encore relue, alors pardonnez les multiples erreurs, notamment de traduction. J'éditerai ce message quand j'aurai l'impression que le tout a été dignement corrigé. En admettant que quelqu'un en ait envie, je me cherche un(e) beta.


End file.
